1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to product packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various food containers are known in the art, but many suffer from inconvenient design features that in many cases frustrate users and detract from the experience of those trying to access the food in these containers. Other containers are also known, but suffer from similar drawbacks.